Crawling Tattoos
Crawling tattoos resemble standard psionic tattoos, but their effects are often harmful rather than beneficial. Like a psionic tattoo, a crawling tattoo can be scribed only with a power of no higher than 3rd level that targets one or more creatures. Exceptions are psychometabolism (healing) powers 3rd level or lower, which can be scribed even though they typically affect only the manifester, and telepathy (compulsion) powers, which cannot be scribed at all. Powers that normally have an area affect only one target if scribed in a crawling tattoo. Otherwise, crawling tattoos are treated as psionic tattoos until they are activated by the wearer. The wearer of a crawling tattoo can tap the tattoo as a standard action that provokes attacks of opportunity, mentally specifying a target (to which the wearer must have line of sight). Instead of manifesting its stored power, the tattoo animates, drops to the ground, and scuttles toward the target. The original wearer need no longer concentrate on the tattoo once animated. The animated tattoo moves toward its designated target in the same round when it is activated. Treat it as a Fine construct that has AC 18, 10 hit points, a hardness of 5, speed 30 feet, and a bonus on attack rolls equal to the wearer’s manifester level + his key ability modifier. Crawling tattoos, unlike true constructs, are subject to illusions, darkness, fog, and similar effects. Should the target be killed, teleport away, or otherwise absent itself before the animated tattoo reaches it, the wearer can reclaim the tattoo. If it is destroyed, a crawling tattoo shatters and evaporates. A crawling tattoo must enter the target’s square to attack and thus provokes attacks of opportunity as it passes through the target’s threatened area. The tattoo makes one touch attack per round thereafter until it strikes its target or is destroyed. On a successful attack, the power scribed in the crawling tattoo affects the target if the target fails the appropriate saving throw; however, powers that normally allow a Reflex saving throw automatically affect the touched target. Crawling tattoos can ferry beneficial powers as well as harmful ones, and a target can allow the tattoo’s touch attack to succeed if he or she desires. Two examples of crawling tattoos are described below; many more types are possible. Crawling Tattoo of Concussion Aura 'faint psychokinesis; '''ML '''1st '''Slot '—; 'Price '''50 gp; '''Weight '— ---- '''Description ---- This crawling tattoo delivers a concussion effect, dealing 1d6 points of damage to a creature hit by its touch attack. ---- Construction ---- Requirements 'Scribe Tattoo, ''concussion blast; '''Cost '''25 gp. ---- '''Crawling Tattoo of Energy Bolt Aura 'faint psychokinesis; '''ML '''5th '''Slot '—; 'Price '''750 gp; '''Weight '— ---- '''Description ---- Each of these tattoos is keyed to one energy type: cold, electricity, fire, or sonic. This crawling tattoo delivers the Lanis’s energy bolt ''power, dealing 5d6 points of damage of its energy type. ---- '''Construction' ---- 'Requirements '''Scribe Tattoo, ''Lanis’s energy bolt; '''Cost '''375 gp. Category:Source: Ultimate Psionics